This invention relates generally to the manufacture of carboxylic anhydrides, and more particularly to novel catalysts and methods for their use in manufacturing carboxylic anhydrides by molecular oxidation of hydrocarbon feedstocks, in particular the manufacture of phthalic anhydride by molecular oxidation of ortho-xylene.